Perfect For Me
by Coconut Parody
Summary: Kurt always told him how much he loved him, how happy he makes him, but deep inside Blaine knew that Kurt wanted more than he could give him, Kurt always dreamed of a prince charming that will change his life and be with him forever, but instead he got Blaine, a fairy. Blaine will do anything for the human he loves and if that means being a human too, that's what he is going to be.


Kurt was on his bed, his pants pulled down to his knees, his head throw back into the head frame, a light coat of sweat covering his body, his strong hand stocking his rock hard cock. He usually never did those kind of things, he was a good boy, waiting for his true love, and he always told himself that when he will come, Kurt will allow himself to feel this good with that person, but lately thing have changed. It was about a month ago when he met Blaine, he was sweet and charming, and funny and perfect in so many ways that Kurt didn't believe he was real at first, but then he remembered that he wasn't, he was a fairy after all. he met him one day at the football field when he came to show support with the other girl for the glee club boys who were playing their last championship game when he felt someone staring at him, he stopped himself from thinking about it but only when he got home he realized he wasn't dreaming. It was little Blaine who stared at him and he followed him to his house and watched him sleep, he introduced himself to him the next morning. They hang out since then and after a few days they have admitted they were in love with each other. Blaine stayed with him ever since, sleeping in Kurt's drawer on a little soft bed Kurt had made for him. Since then, Kurt had done that a lot. It was the fact he will never be able to fuck or get fucked by the man he loved that drove him crazy, he wanted it and he was a teenage boy and Blaine's ass was very visible every time he turned around. It drove Kurt crazy. So he decided to take action, there was no harm in it what so ever.

Blaine was sleeping soundly for a few hours now so he decided he was going to do it quietly in order not to wake him up. he didn't want to but his hand slid into his pajama pants by itself, warped around his hard cock that was already leaking from pre-come, he stroke it a little, biting back a moan and when his body took over, he pushed his pants down, the cold air hitting him but he didn't care, he wanted to come so badly, his strokes became faster, more needed and he felt the heat building up in the low part of his stomach, that felt so good, the only part that he didn't know was the he accidently woke Blaine up.

"Kurt?"Blaine whispered beneath the covers when he heard Kurt was making weird noises. What was he doing? Blaine wondered and decided to go and check. He slowly crawled out of his bed, walking to the edge of the drawer and watching Kurt curiously. Kurt was a little sweaty, his pale skin now colored pink and his hand were holding something. It was long and a little hairy, pale like Kurt's skin with veins on the sides, on the other side of it, which was apparently attached to Kurt's body, there were two round things. It was a little wet. Blaine's eyes widen in surprise, what was that? He watched as Kurt's hand moved over the long thing, the way Kurt smiled when the thing moved in his hand, small and deep sounds escaping from his mouth. Blaine watched him carefully, he never saw his boyfriend looking like that neither have he heard him making those kinds of noises, he was curious yet out of place, but he couldn't tare his eyes away from the thing. After a minute or two of staring, Kurt's eyes opened wide, his mouth opened when he gasped and Blaine noticed he was squeezing the thing even stronger in his hand. Then, with a sharp breath, the thing twitched and white liquid flew out of its head, wetting Kurt's shirt. Blaine was sure that Kurt would be very angry, now his shirt was ruined and he knew Kurt had a special thing for his cloths( something Blaine couldn't understand, his people only wore small leafs to cover their front side, he had no idea why Kurt needed to wear so many layers.) but now the thing seemed different, it didn't seemed so hard anymore and it soften as Kurt laid there with his eyes closed, trying to calm his breath, soon enough it was just laying softly there in between Kurt's legs. Blaine really had no idea what was going on with him tonight because suddenly he felt the argue to touch it.

When Kurt calmed down completely, he reached out for his night stand where Blaine was supposed to be sleeping and grabbed a few tissues. He cleaned his legs and took his shirt off, revealing Blaine to more pale skin, just as beautiful as the rest of Kurt was, he wiped his chest as well and got off the bed, Blaine following his every move as the thing shifted when Kurt walked. He threw the tissues away and his shirt pants and underwear to the laundry basket and went into his closet, taking a pair of clean boxers and slipping into them before climbing back into the bed and covering in blanket, he rolled over to his side only to see a pair of golden-shining- hazel eyes looking at him from inside of the drawer.

"Blaine?!" he gasp in surprise and Blaine took a step back into the drawer. Was Kurt mad at him?"Oh, no, I'm not mad at you." Kurt assured him when he saw the look on Blaine's face."How…how long have you been watching me..?" he asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you call me out to play?" Blaine asked and Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine seemed offended.

"I wasn't playing, sweetie." He said and reached his hand to touch Blaine's soft cheek. Blaine leaned into the gentle touch.

"Then what were you doing?" Blaine asked, flying out of the drawer and landing over Kurt's exposed chest.

"It's kind of complicated," Kurt said, putting his hands behind his head and smiled shyly at Blaine."I will tell you tomorrow okay?" he offered and Blaine nodded and laid down on Kurt's chest, smiling sleepily, Kurt put his hand over him but then he felt something new. He felt something warm dripping over his chest. He looked down and saw a little stain right under where Blaine's middle was. "Blaine, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and looked at his little fairy.

"What happened? I thought we were going to sleep…" he mumbled and sat down on Kurt's chest. Kurt noticed that the puddle expanded and that it came from…between Blaine's legs. Blaine crossed his legs and his eye widen. Apparently he felt it too." what is it?" he looked down to see that a small part of his leaf-skirt was wet as well.

"I don't know," Kurt said."Let me take a look," Kurt said and reached his finger up to underneath Blaine's skirt, knowing that he will bump into Blaine's cock, but he had to see if something was wrong, maybe fairy's blood isn't red? But he didn't even reach to the skirt because Blaine was panicking.

"No!" he yelled and Kurt's hand froze mid way. "You can't see," he whispered.

"Honey, it's me. You don't have to hide anything from me," Kurt cooed and reached out again. But Blaine stopped his, resting both hands on his finger.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine insisted. "Everybody made fun of me when they saw it." He said and Kurt tilts his head to the side."I know what you are thinking, but they actually had a reason." He said.

"Well, whatever that reason was, I'm not gonna laugh at you, beautiful." He said sweetly and Blaine blushed, then another drop of the liquid fell down into Kurt's chest." what do you say?" he asked and Blaine's mouth opened and then closed again. He shook his head firmly. "Blaine…" Kurt sighed."I just want to make sure you are not wounded or anything," he explained but Blaine continued to shake his head.

"no." he insisted."I just wanna sleep." He said and Kurt sighed.

"Okay, okay." Kurt said and Blaine smiled satisfied before lying on Kurt's chest again."Why were you awake anyway?"

"I heard you making weird noises," Blaine said simply and Kurt blushed a little, he was trying really hard to be quiet." are you gonna tell me what you did?"

"No, that's just one of those things you can't understand and we don't have time for that because we both have to get up early tomorrow." Kurt said and pulled over his thin blanket over the both of them.

"Why...?" Blaine asked with a small yawn, his eyes half close. Could he be anymore adorable?

"well, I have to go fix some stuff for our move to New York and you need to go take all your stuff from your colony and say goodbye to everyone...that is of course if you still want to go with me," Kurt said and Blaine nodded against his chest.

Even though Blaine was soundly sleeping over him, Kurt couldn't keep his mind off what happened. The way Blaine jumped away as if Kurt was a typhoon or fire, like he is gonna hurt him. It was the first time Blaine ever hide something from him and frankly he didn't like the way it felt. So he couldn't stop himself from sending a hesitating finger toward the leaf Blaine was wearing and slowly lift it up and smiled when he found out exactly what Blaine was hiding. He would usually be disgusted or creeped out by the sight of vagina but he didn't when he saw Blaine's.

"I told you not to look," Blaine said in a quite tone that Kurt could barely hear. "Do you hate me now? He asked and Kurt shook his head firmly.

"I could never hate you," Kurt ran gentle finger through Blaine's soft curls. "You are perfect."

"So you are not mad?" Blaine asked and lifts his head to look at Kurt, his eyes shining with tears.

"Of course not," Kurt cooed. he remembered how Blaine told him his colony boys used to make fun of him for liking boy fairies and not the girls and for other things Blaine refused to talk about (now Kurt knew what), he remembered how hurt he was and how broken... he shook his head to chase those thoughts away and hugged Blaine closer." you should be the one mad at me,"

"I can't be mad at you, and I'm still gonna stay with you forever unless you keep on suffocating me with your hugs," Blaine whispered and Kurt immediate removed his hand allowing Blaine to breathe again. "Now let me go to sleep, I have a lot of packing to do," Blaine said sassily and Kurt chuckled.

"You need a ride?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'll be fine and be back by sunrise the next day." Blaine said simply and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, just making sure." Kurt said. "I love you," Kurt whispered before closing his eyes.

"Me too," Blaine whispered, forgetting Kurt can't hear him if he do. Blaine was sure now, more than ever, no-givsies-backsies-sure that he wanted to leave his life behind a go with Kurt, no matter what it took.

**-and so tomorrow past on them both with unknown things happening and then came the next day after tomorrow...-**

Kurt was in his bed, it was still night outside, no sound on the street, no bird calling so when he found himself awake from a strange noise, he was surprised. He roll out of his bed and hastily walked to where the noises came from, his closet. He walked inside but took a few steps back when he saw there was actually something in there, some one. He looked around looking for some kind of weapon but there was nothing but...a lamp. he took it and held it up, walking closer to the person who was going through his cloths right now, only filling up with more anger when the stranger didn't bother to place the cloths back in their place before turning around holding Kurt's new marc Jacobs jacket. Kurt was about to hit him when the man screamed.

"No Kurt, stop! That's me!" he yelled and backed into the closet, away where Kurt couldn't hit him.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, still not letting go of the lamp but reaching up to pull the strain that lights up the closet.

"Blaine." the man said with a shaking voice as soon as the lights went on. Kurt's eyes widen at what he saw. Dark curly hair, tan skin, broad chest (that only now Kurt noticed was exposed since the man didn't wear anything to cover It.) and those amazing big golden hazel eyes Kurt loved so much. The man was his Blaine. Only that he didn't have wings now and Kurt couldn't crush him if he sat on him. He was...human. "Kurt, that's me." Blaine said. "Don't hurt me." he said and took a step closer. "I was just looking for something to wear," he explained and took a step closer to Kurt who was still in quite a shock.

"How is this even possible?" Kurt asked but still walked closer to Blaine.

"It's a long story," Blaine said, the look changed in his eyes when Kurt was close enough to him and their eyes met. "I thought you would be happy," Blaine whispered as Kurt put the lamp away and his hand reached to Blaine's face, soft fingers tracing over his cheek.

"I am," Kurt assured him as he studies Blaine's face with his fingers, hoping to everything that this wasn't a dream and that Blaine was real. "You are even more beautiful like this." he said before he realized what he was saying, making Blaine blush.

"Well, I just got bigger and...Human." Blaine whispered.

"But how?" Kurt pushed.

"I'll be more comfortable telling you if I wore something first," Blaine said and rubbed the back of his bare neck .Kurt raised an eyebrow before looking down to see that Blaine was very much naked other from the jacket he was holding to hide his crotch with. That was Kurt's turn to blush.

"Yeah, we should get you dressed." Kurt said and walked back and forth the closet pulling a pair of pants, a shirt and underwear handing them to Blaine who took them with one hand, the other still holding the jacket. "I'll be outside," Kurt said and walked outside of the closet leaving Blaine to dress up alone. This was all too over whelming Kurt had to rub his eyes for a long moment before accepting this all was real. Somehow his beloved Blaine is in normal size (even though he was still small.) and was a person. Everything was real now, they can be real now...they could do anything, go on dates, hold hands, and kiss and...Have sex. When Blaine is ready of course. Kurt blushed at the thought and that was exactly the moment when Blaine walked in. "hey," Kurt said with a smile, which immediately caused Blaine to smile as he sat next to Kurt on the bed, kissing him on the cheek as he did before." what was that for?" Kurt asked, his smile growing bigger.

"Well, I guess now we can do all that coupley stuff," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand into his, both of them brimming with joy.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kurt admitted, looking down at their colliding hands, smiling wide when he saw how perfectly match they were."But how? You are a fairy,"

"Was." Blaine fixed him."I should start with the beginning."Blaine declared. "So, there I was, in my house, packing all my stuff when the blue fairy or fairy god mother, whatever you wanna call her, she is like our queen, came behind me. She asked me why I was leaving because a fairy should never leave the colony, so I explained to her that I fell in love and I need to leave to New York with him. She wanted to know more about that fairy I fell for and I had to tell her that he, well you, you are not a fairy but a human. And even though we could never have a normal relationship, I will follow you and be with you as long as you want me." Blaine paused when Kurt squeezed his hand."Why did you do that?" he asked and Kurt was confused for a second before chuckling lightly and replying:

"It's a sympathy gesture." he explained and Blaine nodded." go on." he said and Blaine did.

"So she tried to convince me to stay, saying that humans are tricky and if I leave there is no return,"

"So she tried to set you up against me?" Kurt asked a little offended but Blaine shook his head.

"She just warned me that you need to be with a human and I need to be with a fairy that our relationship won't work. but after she saw I wasn't gonna back off, she gave up and gave me what every fairy gets when they leave home or start a family,"

"Which is?" Kurt asked curiously.

"A wish." Blaine answered." and I asked to be...like _you_, so we can be together..." Blaine said and lowered his head, thinking by the way Kurt reacted to see him that maybe, just maybe he chose the wrong path. But then he felt Kurt's hand lifting his head up by the cheek, so their eyes were forced to meet.

"You really did that for me," that wasn't a question, but Blaine nodded never the less.

"And then she changed me and I ran here, luckily it was and is very dark outside so even if somebody did saw me they didn't noticed I wasn't wearing anything." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him." then I climbed from the window and walked to your closet to find something to wear cause I couldn't just walk around not wearing anything, people will see my...and then I will be human freak too." Blaine said.

"Also, humans wear cloths."

"Yeah that too." Blaine agreed." and then you came and almost killed me with your reading lamp!" Blaine said with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said. "Oh god, Blaine, I'm so happy," he said and wrapped his arms around Blaine, something he always wanted to do only now he actually could. Blaine hugged him back with a grin.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, something he wasn't able to do before because Kurt won't hear him unless he was yelling.

"Me too," Kurt whispered back but Blaine pulled away from the hug, staring into Kurt's eyes, his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"Would you kiss me?" Blaine asked in a shy voice. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what a kiss is?" Kurt asked surprise.

"Yeah, it's a part of the human thing, my mind slowly catch up to things I need to know by this age." Blaine explained. "I am 18 next month so..." Blaine said in a sassy voice and Kurt smiled before pecking him on the lips. "That wasn't a _kiss_," Blaine pouched.

"Yeah it was," Kurt insisted. They couldn't just jump into things and Kurt had to control himself, sure he wanted to do everything with Blaine, but in the right time. Blaine was so innocence and gentle, with good thoughts of the world and so full with love, Kurt couldn't ruin that.

"I meant a real kiss, like long and passionate," Blaine said, unsure if he used the right words. Kurt froze there and Blaine decided to take the things into his own hands and slowly leaned forward, until he could feel Kurt's warm breath, he constricted on what he knew how to do in theory before leaning in slowly and closing the distance between them. Kurt's lips were soft and warm against his as their mouths moved together. his hands wrapped around the back of Kurt's neck, messing with his hair when he felt Kurt's arm around his hip, pulling him closer, a warm feeling filling up his body as he felt Kurt's tongue running across his lower lip. He didn't know what to do at first so he hesitantly opened his mouth allowing Kurt inside. When Kurt kissed him that way he couldn't help but moan into his mouth, causing Kurt to pull away completely until none of his body parts were touching Blaine's. Blaine couldn't understand what he did wrong, everything felt so good no matter how clueless he felt but he thought he did fine for the first kiss but Kurt didn't seem to like it.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered refusing to look up at Kurt. "I shouldn't have." he apologized, still looking down. "I was bad at it wasn't I?"

"No, not at all!" Kurt rushed to say, resting his hand over Blaine's. "It was me, it's my fault."

"Well, you weren't bad, it felt...good, I was getting feelings..." Blaine said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, that's why we had to stop."Kurt said in a sad tone, Blaine looked up.

"Why?"

"You won't understand, "Kurt said." we should go to sleep, I have school in a few hours." Kurt said and lay down, turning his back on Blaine.

"I hate when you do that," Blaine grumbled.

"Blaine, I don't do it on purpose okay?" Kurt said and turned his head to him, meeting his boyfriend's angry eyes with his arms folded over his chest.

"You always said that you couldn't tell me stuff because of what I was, a fairy, an innocence and pure creature, well I'm not anymore, so now you are just doing it to make me mad." Blaine said and lay down as well.

"Don't worry, your mind will catch up eventually," Kurt tried to comfort him but Blaine just huffed.

"You said you loved me," Blaine said. Kurt sighed deeply, _not with the guilt._

"I do love you."

"Then tell me." Blaine demanded. "I want it to be you to tell me, I don't want to just know, I want you to introduce me to this world..."Blaine whisper only to himself but Kurt turns to him, their eyes met. "please," Blaine say and move closer to Kurt who open his arms for him, warping him in a sweet embrace.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I can explain completely, but I'll try..." Kurt said and Blaine nods against his chest.

"That's all I want," Blaine whisper and tilt his head back to press a lingering open mouthed kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Okay..." Kurt takes a deep breath. _How does he even begin?_"How did you come to the world Blaine?"

"I came out of a flower that grew out in front my parents' house, like every fairy."Blaine answered simply.

"Well, for humans, making babies is more complicated. With humans, it's not nature that creates their baby, with humans a man and a woman will get a baby if they do something together."

"Like planting the flower?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled, his hand tangling in Blaine's hair which was something he always wanted to do.

"No sweetie," he said.

"Then what they do?" Blaine asked curiously, not knowing if Kurt was just trying to distract him with talking about babies or somehow all of it get together.

"they do a...an act together, a physical act and during that the baby is created and goes into the woman's body for 9 months until it's big enough and comes out." Kurt said.

"So you're saying that we are having a baby?" Blaine asked and they both chuckled.

"No, the main thing I'm trying to talk to you about is what the male and female do.:"

"Then go for it," Blaine encouraged him and Kurt took a deep breath again.

"That thing the male and female do called sex."

"Sex?"Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt confirmed.

"All the things you didn't want to tell me about had to do with it, yes?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded."Why?"

"The thing about sex is that it made to create babies but also it feels...good. Like, really good." Kurt said and blushed slightly as he recalled just how good it felt, even if he did it to himself." remember two days ago when you woke up because I was making noises?"

"Yeah, because you were playing and didn't call me," Blaine said and Kurt chuckled.

"I wasn't playing," Kurt said."I...made myself feel good," Kurt froze and Blaine looked up into his eyes.

"Like sex does?" Blaine asked and Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine was picking up fast."But I thought only male and female, like together..."Blaine frowned, Trying to understand better.

"Not necessarily, it can also be done between two males or two females, but you can somehow fake it with yourself." Kurt said trying to find a better way to explained.

"How?" Blaine asked. Kurt would have given everything to know what was going to in his pretty little head right now. He had no idea how much Blaine know so he had to make sure.

"How do fairies know who is a boy and who is a girl?" Kurt asked and Blaine blushed a little.

"Mm...They look different..? The boy's upper half if flat and the lower has a..." Blaine trailed off, not knowing how the thing is called. "I don't know, it's just long and thick..." Blaine said and then the realization hit him." they have what you have!" he said and Kurt smiled." it just didn't seem like it because the only time I saw it, it was bigger them my whole body..." Blaine said and chuckled.

"And the girl's have what you have," Kurt said and Blaine nodded. Wonder what it will be like to see it in real size...

"Yeah, that's my problem," Blaine said. "But what do those have to do with anything?"

"Well, traditional sex happens when the boy's thing enters the girl's thing..." Kurt tried to explain but just felt so embarrassed and out of place he buried his head in his hands.

"So we can have sex right? Traditional one, because I have the girl part and you have the boy's?" Blaine said and Kurt's breathe hitch." and it would feel really good?"

"Y-yeah..." Kurt confirmed.

"Do you wanna have sex with me?" Blaine asked. "I can see this is weird for you so that's my last question." Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's arm sympathetically, something Kurt really appreciated. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and closed his eyes.

"yes." he answered quietly and honestly." that's why I was 'playing', because I want to..." Kurt said and Blaine nodded with a little smile." because I love you," he added and felt Blaine shift a little before feeling a pair of warm lips he knew he will memories by heart at some point, pressing against his own.

They never brought sex back up again. Kurt went to his last week of school while Blaine hide in his room all day, and somehow managed to not get caught by Burt. Two week past and they both were in New York and actually bought and apartment ("you didn't really think the colony will leave me with nothing did you?" Blaine said and showed Kurt the bag of gold he had. Kurt almost died.) And now they are living together and its summer. Kurt showed Blaine the human world during their time together, they went to walks on central park, mostly to keep up shape( not that Kurt was complaining because he got to stare at Blaine as he stretched), they went for coffee together("oh god Kurt this thing is so good!") and Kurt introduced Blaine to Disney which was the best experience, even thought Blaine always ended up crying, when Mufasa died or when Ariel had to give up her voice, when Shang found out about Mulan or when the beauty left the beast. However, there were ups and downs that were cost mostly by Blaine's brain catching up.

It was about a month after they moved to New York. Kurt entered the door of their apartment after a day at work when he heard a sob.

"Blaine?" he called only to face another sob, this one was louder and more painful than the first but not because the source wanted Kurt to find him, but because he couldn't help it. Kurt hurried to their bed room and dropped his bag when he saw Blaine, curled up in a ball over the bed, crying. "Blaine what's wrong?" he asked and kicked off his shoes, crawling over the bed and touching Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine shrugged his hand away.

"Leave me alone, that's what you want anyway." Blaine said through tears and sobbed again, only causing Kurt to frown and lean a little closer.

"Blaine what do you mean? Are you not feeling well?"Kurt asked.

"No. I feel like a dying flower." Blaine said.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you are gay!" Blaine busted out and shrunk to an even smaller ball. Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, I am. And so are you, because we both like boys." Kurt said but that only made Blaine cry harder." why are you getting upset about this?"

"Because we like boys, and that's fine, but you are a boy, and I'm not!" Blaine cried and Kurt's mouth went to an 'o' shape." I-I-I have a-a-" Blaine couldn't even finish the sentence before he broke into sobs again. Kurt warped his arms around him from behind and luckily Blaine didn't push him away.

"Sweetie..." Kurt whispered." don't," Kurt said and this time Blaine did try to release from his hold but Kurt refused to let go." stop it,"

"You don't understand," Blaine begged.

"I can imagine," Kurt said." listen to me, my love." Kurt whispered in his ear." you _are_ a boy."

"I am not." Blaine insisted and tried to release again, but for no good, Kurt was stronger than him. "you and I both know it, you saw it once," Blaine said."My...pussy." Blaine whispered the last word and took Kurt by surprise because he never said that aloud.

"So...? It doesn't matter what you have between your legs, at least it doesn't matter to me,"

"How? You like boys. You are attracted to males and sadly it means you want dicks and asses, not vaginas," Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow because he never heard Blaine being so blunt before.

"But I love _you_. And that includes all of you," Kurt said. "I didn't lie when I said that I wanted to have sex with you," Kurt said and that made Blaine stop struggling. "The only reason I never nailed you to the wall and fucked your brains out yet was because I need you to be ready as well, your mind hadn't fully caught up yet,"

"I know what sex is and I know how it's done." Blaine said with a small smile that crept over his face from Kurt's words.

"But you have no idea how it feels or how much it means to a person, to the heart." Kurt explained. "but I just want you to know, that I want you and that you are the _man_ I love, and once you are done catching up..."

"You are going to fuck my brains out?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing the crouch of his neck.

"I think we should go slowly at first but we will get there," Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"So when do we start?" Blaine asked and turned over to face his lover." we have a long way considering we only ever kissed before." Blaine said and Kurt chuckled. "And there wasn't tongue or anything except for one time." Blaine said and leaned closer to Kurt, his hand resting over his bicep.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Kurt asked when Blaine's hot breath gassed over him, he was so close now and if he indeed tried to seduce him, he was doing a great job.

"Is it working?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt said with a small smile but Blaine pecked his lips anyway and when he tried to pull away Kurt held him there, one of his hands came to rest over Blaine's jaw as he opened his mouth, his tongue working it's way past Blaine's lips to explore his mouth. Blaine smiled against his lips but was caught off guard when Kurt sucked on his tongue. Blaine whimpered and squeezed Kurt's arm as he kissed back more passionately, taking Kurt's other hand and resting it over his hip, moving his own hands to tangle in Kurt's soft chestnut hair. Kurt pressed their bodies closer, his mouth tearing away from Blaine's and moving to his jaw, kissing behind his ear and down his neck until he reached to the point where his neck met his shoulder, a place the seemed to be very sensitive because as soon as Kurt sucked on the spot Blaine's hips bucked and he moan low in Kurt's ear. Blaine didn't know what was happening to him but he loved it. There was this heat in his stomach, and his pussy was getting wet, it felt strange and slightly uncomfortable but at the same time he wanted it to get wetter because he knew the feeling will be better if it did. Kurt kept on working on Blaine's neck, knowing he would leave a mark but he didn't care, Blaine was whimpering and moaning, his hips were bucking up once in a while and as long as he made Blaine feel good, he was so happy. but then Blaine's hips didn't backed up to hit nothing, they bucked right into Kurt's, so their crotches were pressed together and Blaine could feel Kurt's hard erection pressed against his throbbing pussy.

"Kurt..." he moaned, his hand moving lower to tack Kurt's shirt out of his pants, he pushed his hips again, relieving the need for friction he had, but it never stopped. He felt Kurt's hand leaving his hip and traveled lower over his back until it reached down to grip his ass. "Yes..." he said and Kurt pulled his head away from Blaine's neck to look in his eyes before pressing their lips back together and rolling them over, so Kurt was on top of Blaine, grinding their hips together in a slow rhythm."Oh yeah, Kurt faster..." Blaine begged against Kurt's lips that obeyed and rolled his hips down faster.

"Does that feel good Blaine?" Kurt asked his voice think and raspy from lush and passion.

"Yes...oh!" Blaine gasped when the inside button of his jeans brushed his clit trough his panties because of Kurt's movement. Everything was so perfect, Kurt's lips against his own, their crotched rubbing together (through too many layers, but it was still awesome), those noises Kurt was doing every time their hips met...but it was too good. Kurt pulled away and their eyes met both dark with lush, both their lips were swollen and red. Kurt stopped rocking against him.

"We need to stop," Kurt said.

"Did I do something wrong? Was I too loud?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head." if that's because it's too fast, I don't care," Blaine said his hand over the back of Kurt's neck kept him there. "everything felt so good-" he leaned a short wet kiss on Kurt's lips." and you are so perfect-" another one." and I want you-" another one, this one longer." and you want me-" this kiss is a little shaky, as in Blaine wasn't sure at what he was assuming." and we are in love. What's stopping you?" he kissed him again but Kurt pulled away, sitting up this time.

"Stop it." Kurt said and pecked Blaine's lips." you know we can't. Now, go take a shower, I'll take you out to dinner okay?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Can we make out a little more when we are back?" Blaine asked as Kurt left their bed room with a short laugh that made Blaine smile and sink back to the bed.

They indeed make out when they get back home, but it's not as instance as the first, there is no grinding this time and of course Kurt is the one to pull away first.

after that, Blaine realize that about sex, his mind ended catching up and moved on to other catch ups but there are still so many things he would like to know, so he goes on to the most human way to learn new things. **Google**.

He doesn't know what to write at first to he starts with 'sex'.

Then he move to a thing called 'porn'.

Luckily for him Kurt is not home so he had nothing to fear from. actually he had because apparently you can actually see everything and he was not interested in seeing any guy's penis unless the guy was Kurt so he moved on to words not actions.

He first learned the basics, what Kurt had and what he had and where it is exactly Kurt is supposed to enter. He learned it should hurt the first time and that he might bleed but if Kurt would do it right (which he was sure he will) he should be fine and have fun. Then he moved to exploring the men. And when Kurt got home, he couldn't resist but asking him.

"Kurt how big are you?" Blaine popped his head from behind the wall of Kurt's studio (their extra room) and Kurt lifted his head from his laptop where he has been working on a new article for Isabelle.

"I am 19 Blaine you know that," Kurt said and went back to the laptop; Blaine took a deep breath and tried again.

"I meant how long you are?"

"6'0 I guess, it's been a long time since I actually messaged myself but I guess I've got about 7-8 inches taller since," Kurt said and Blaine sighed. Time to be more detract.

"No Kurt, what I'm trying to ask is...how big your cock is..." Blaine said in a shy voice, his head still peaking from behind the wall. Kurt's hand froze over the keyboard and his eye narrowed.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked and turned to Blaine.

"I just need to, answer my question." Blaine said and moved away from the wall, standing in front of Kurt.

"Tell me why first," Kurt insisted, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest, his mind set on not showing Blaine any sign of blush.

"I asked you first," Blaine said, folding his arms over his own chest, returning the same determined expression Kurt had.

"I have every right not to answer you, but I will if you tell me why," Kurt said and Blaine sighed deeply.

"Okay fine. But this is embarrassing so don't make fun of me." Blaine warned.

"I would never," Kurt said honestly.

"well...I was doing some research today, about sex and all and Google people say that the first time hurt and I'm guessing it even worse if the one you are doing it with is...big, there were all those head line like 'can you handle it?' or 'would a monster cock tear you apart?' and honestly...I just want to know what to expect." Blaine said and looked away from Kurt. "I'm scared," he admitted and Kurt bit his lower lip, shutting the laptop down. He got up and reached up to lift Blaine's head up so their eyes met.

"First, I understand you are scared and that's totally normal okay?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded."It is pretty scary, but you trust me right?" he asked and Blaine nodded again.

"With my life," he said.

"So you know I would never hurt you or cause you any pain," Kurt said and Blaine was blown away from how serious he sounded.

"I know,"

"and to answer your question, I'm about 9 or 10 inches," Kurt said and Blaine's eyes widen, he was not ready for It." Please don't freak out," Kurt hurried to say.

"I'm not, it's just that...that's really big," Blaine said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess, but I promise you," Kurt grabbed him by the shoulder." it will feel great, for the both of us." Kurt said and Blaine took a step closer and threw his arms around Kurt's shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine said and pulled back.

"You welcome," Kurt said with a soft smile and peck his boyfriend's lips before heading back to his laptop.

The next big thing happening to them is a huge jump.

They are kissing hotly on their bed; Blaine is on top of Kurt grinding their hips together, his hands of each side of Kurt's head while Kurt's hand are resting over his ass. Blaine pulls away for just a second and look at Kurt, knowing when their eyes met what Kurt wanted. he nods and Kurt smirk, his hand immediately moving to unzip Blaine's pants, pulling them down his thigh, leaving it to Blaine to kick then the rest of the way. As he does, Kurt start working over his own pants, removing them quickly and pulling off his shirt too so he is laying on their bed in just red boxers with a huge bulge popping in them. Blaine turns around to see him, a small evil smile playing over Kurt's lips. Blaine hurry to take his own shirt off before climbing on the bed, Kurt's pulling him closer and press their crotches together, wow he really was huge. It was about 3 seconds later Kurt was tired of waiting. He gently pushed Blaine away from him and stood up to remove his underwear. Blaine didn't have the courage to look, and then he felt a familiar pair of hands over his hips, starting to remove his panties.

"Wait, no ,wait." Blaine insist, not knowing what got into him, he wanted this, he really did, he was waiting for it for a long time. Why was he so scared right now?

"What's wrong now?" Kurt asked, apparently impatient.

"I-I..." Blaine mumbled.

"Come on Blaine don't do this to me, I want you, I need you," Kurt said and fell over, topping Blaine and leaning in to kiss his neck. "I want to be in you," Kurt whisper against his dump skin.

"Okay," Blaine give up and let Kurt take his underwear off. Kurt smile against his skin. His hand leaning down to cup him.

"There it is, your tight little pussy," Kurt said, making Blaine even more uncomfortable. He had no idea what was wrong with him but nothing felt right. it felt too rough, too dirty, too technical... then Kurt's finger went through his folds and pressed right into him without even turning him wet enough, not even care about the way it made him feel." is something wrong with you?" Kurt asks and looks down at Blaine's eyes.

_Yes_. "No," he answered, hoping to just go through with it, maybe next time it wouldn't feel like this, maybe it as just nerves.

"Good." Kurt says and pressed his finger deeper down, making Blaine's flinch, it's too fast.

"Kurt, go slower," Blaine ask, his hand fisting the sheets, closing his eyes.

"I got this Blaine," Kurt said moved on to the drawer, grabbing a condom as his second finger slipped into Blaine, stretching him really fast. He rolled his condom over and added a third finger. he started pumping his fingers and Blaine tried to have good time, it's not the first time Kurt's finger are inside of him, he know it feels good, but something was different today. Then, the burn began. He felt the tip of Kurt's cock pressing in. he wasn't open enough and all the stress he was in, he got even tighter. But that only made Kurt push harder.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine pant, his eyes shut together and tears started to form in them. "It hurts," he says and whispers because Kurt doesn't stop. "You are hurting me," he says. "you promised you wouldn't," Blaine yell at him but Kurt only chuckled and sink down all the way making Blaine scream with pain, trying to push Kurt off, as far away as possible from him but Kurt doesn't move, because Blaine already knew that Kurt was stronger. But Kurt doesn't stop there; he pulls out and sinks back in with force. Blaine knows it supposed to feel good, and he supposed to scream from pleasure and tell to Kurt how much he loves him but he wants' do just the opposite. he want to kill himself because the pain is so strong and instance and he want to yell at Kurt how much he hate him and how much he wish he never wished to be a human for him, then he wants to run away and that everything will go to the way it was before he and Kurt ever met. "Kurt, please stop!" Blaine scream but Kurt never stop, he will never will. "Stop it! It hurts!" he said his breaths becoming slower as Kurt's trusts faster. "Stop..."

"Blaine?" a soft voice asks and Blaine wakes up, covered in cold sweat in their dark bedroom, he tries to check if he is still alive, if he is still whole. "Blaine, are you okay?" the voice asks again and Blaine turn to it to face Kurt.

"Stay away from me!" he yell and try to get out of the bed as fast as he can but ends up falling on the floor and dragging himself hysterically until his back hit the door. His breath was fast and Kurt was just confused. Kurt heard Blaine mumbling stuff to himself and got out of the bed, slowly walking to Blaine but when Blaine noticed what he was doing he flinched. "Don't come any closer!" he said.

"Blaine relaxes, it's me," Kurt said softly and took another step closer. "You don't need to be afraid, I'm here," Kurt said and gave Blaine a small smile that shock Blaine back into reality. He was in their room, everything was dark because it was the middle of the night, but Kurt lighted up one of the night-stand-lamps, and the Kurt in here was nothing like the Kurt that he just dreamed about.

"Oh Kurt!" he said, tears forming in his eyes as he jumped over Kurt, his arms around his neck. "It was so horrible! Everything was disgusting and it hurt so badly!" Blaine sobbed and Kurt clutched him closer.

"What was?" Kurt whispered. Blaine's breath hitched. What was he supposed to say, and more importantly how was he going to say it without hurting Kurt's feelings? he couldn't just say ' I dreamed that we were having sex for the first time and I didn't want you and you were insensitive and laughed at me and reaped me apart with your humangest cock.' ? That was never going to happen. "What?" Kurt asked." did you die or something?" Kurt chuckled but when Blaine didn't respond he pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"I just don't want you to get upset," Blaine whispered and closed his eyes when Kurt reached over to weep away on of his tears.

"I won't," Kurt promised." just tell me,"

"I-I...Kurt that was so awful," Blaine gasped at the memory." we were kissing and cloths started coming off and you wanted to fuck me but something felt wrong and I didn't have the courage to tell you to stop, you were so gritty and you pushed into me so hard and it hurt so bad and no matter how much I told you to stop you never did and you laughed at me, Kurt I'm so sorry!" Blaine busted out and hugged Kurt back even tighter than before.

"That's okay," Kurt assured him and rubbed his back. "I'm not mad, it's okay." he whispered and Blaine nodded against his shoulder. "I just wish your subconscious wouldn't think stuff like that on me,"

"I have no idea where it came from I swear, I never thought you will force me to or hurt me, I never did! But I guess I'm still scared from how on earth are you going to fit in there?!" Blaine wondered too much and out loud and blushed deep red.

"I already told you sweetie," Kurt said. "It wouldn't hurt; I will take very good care of you, okay?"Kurt asked and Blaine nodded and leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips into a sweet kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Kurt said. "Even when you wake up and screaming at me like I'm a serial killer in the middle of the night,"

"Sorry," Blaine said. "We can go back to sleep now,"

The next day, they find themselves in their bed, the time is about 23pm but instead of getting ready for bed, they are making out on it. Blaine worked on his anxiety all day and he tried to be fine with it, but what a better solution then feeling Kurt's huge erection growing hard above him? Their shirts were off which is the farthest they've ever gotten, Kurt was on top of him, their chest pressed together, Blaine's hand tangled in Kurt's hair and he explored his mouth. There were too many layers in between them but Blaine was so wet he didn't even care. Kurt was rocking against him, Blaine's hand on his ass.

"K-Kurt...I wanna-oh!" Blaine tried to say but Kurt's hips met his own again.

"What do you want baby?" Kurt numbered against his lips.

"I want you to make me come," Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled away for just a second, to look into Blaine's eyes, but there was no doubt in those golden hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I can do that," Kurt whispered before leaning down again and kissing Blaine softly. It was one of things he fantasized ever since...well, he didn't even remember, but it was when Blaine was still his little fairy. His hand slid down and reached to Blaine's sweatpants, dragging them down and Blaine kicked them off until they hit the floor. But he didn't stop there and took hold on Blaine's panties, he had no idea Blaine wore those kind of underwear (after all, Blaine was the one doing the laundry in the house) and he will never admit it but it was actually really hot." may I?" he asked and Blaine nodded. Blaine closed his eyes shut as Kurt slowly removed his panties, looking at his actions. His mouth basically watered as he slowly revealed the moist pink lips, Blaine's clit just burly picking up from underneath them. Blaine pressed his thigh together and his hands immediately moved to cover his crotch, making Kurt look away from the desirable view.

"No, this was a bad idea," Blaine said but Kurt shook his head, each of his hand resting on Blaine's thighs, trying to spread then apart a little. "Kurt stops staring at me," Blaine said, his hands still remaining covering his crotch.

"But you are so beautiful," Kurt whispered.

"No I'm not," Blaine said.

"Don't be stupid," Kurt said." come on Blaine, don't worry," Kurt said and rest his hand over Blaine's." I want this just as much as you do," Kurt said and took Blaine's hands in his, slowly moving then away." here we go," he said and ran his finger tip over the pink puffy lips of Blaine's pussy. Blaine's breath hitched."Spread your legs a little for me," Kurt asked and Blaine nodded and obeyed slowly. Kurt smiled, Blaine wasn't as spread as he wanted but he had a better view of everything, his clit and slit and how wet he really was... because of _him_. Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's swollen clit, making Blaine buck his hips up. He smiled at satisfaction and pressed a little harder, rubbing against Blaine's clit, feeling him tense but enjoying himself and letting go as Kurt's rubs went faster.

"Oh..." Blaine moaned and spread his legs wider. Kurt thought to himself a moment before bringing his middle finger into Blaine's pubic amount, past his lips and into his hot throbbing hole where he was dripping over the sheets." oh Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt's finger pressed into him, his thumb keeping to work on his swollen numb.

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" Kurt asked and was answered with loud moan as he pumped in and out of Blaine's clutching heat.

" More Kurt please-"" Blaine gasped and Kurt obeyed, pressing not two but three fingers onto Blaine, knowing he will take it like a good boy. "Oh yeah! Oh this feels so good!" Blaine moaned loud and rolled his hips onto Kurt's long fingers. Kurt's rhythm was going faster and Blaine was falling done under him. "Ah! Baby I'm gonna come!" Blaine said and Kurt smiled to himself, trusting in last time into Blaine and pressed the hardest over his clit and he felt Blaine's muscles clench around his fingers as he comes in hot wave, still riding Kurt's fingers through his very first orgasm. Blaine is a little shivery at the end of it and Kurt leaned in to kiss his lips. Blaine smile." thank you," he mumbles and Kurt chuckle.

"My pleasure," Kurt said and sat up, Blaine sat up after him, his head turning to the bulge in his pants.

"You are still hard," Blaine mumbles the obvious. "Doesn't it hurt?" he asks and Kurt shanks his head.

"A little, but I'll be fine. You however, need to clean up." he said and got off the bed, trying Blaine a towel." go shower, I'm going to drink warm milk,"

"Warm milk? Really?"

"It's delicious," Kurt said.

"Kurt wait," Blaine said and got up the bed, trembling over his legs, he was still feeling empty and he knew he would be sore tomorrow. "I want to make you feel good too,"

"Not yet sweetie, considering you are afraid of my cock I think it's too early for that." Kurt said and kissed Blaine's head, going to the kitchen, leaving Blaine to shower. of course Blaine was a little disappointed that Kurt didn't let him return the favor but he didn't let him ruin this night, because everything was going great, he just had his very first orgasm and he didn't gave it to himself like most teenagers does, it was the love of his life that did it. They have reached that level of intimacy, now Blaine can touch Kurt next and they go on farther and farther and soon enough they will be able to go all the way. If there was another positive side to tonight's event is that Blaine's trust in Kurt only grew twice as strong, he wasn't afraid anymore because he knew now that Kurt's words weren't just words, he really meant them and it was true, Kurt is never going to hurt him. He waited until Kurt came back to the bed to close his eyes. His smile grew bigger as he rolled over and pillowed his head to Kurt's chest, humming to himself.

"Goodnight Kurtsie," Blaine beamed and Kurt chuckled.

"Sweet dreams." Kurt whispered and they both drifted off to sleep.

No more than 3 days later, history repeated itself.

"Kurt?"Blaine whispered beneath the covers when he heard Kurt was making weird noises. What was he doing? He wondered and looked over his shoulder, but Kurt seemed asleep. He though he imagined it and rolled over but then he heard those noises again and they most suddenly were coming from Kurt. Blaine could tell what those noises were because he was usually the one that cost Kurt to make them.

"Mmmm Blaine..." Kurt moaned in his sleep and Blaine raised an eyebrow, Kurt was asleep. Blaine's sneaky- fairy character came out of him the moment he slowly lift the blanket and looked down, swallowing hard when he saw what he saw. Kurt was hard, he could tell by the bulge in his sweat pants and one of his hands was tucked inside of his pants. Kurt moaned again in his sleep and Blaine looked up at him. Should he wake him up? Should he just ignore him? Should he ran away and hide? "Touch me," Kurt gasped and his hand moved in his pants. Was he talking to him? Blaine wondered." Blaine-" well that answered that question. Blaine thought for a second before moving up to settle Kurt and removes his own hand out of his pants. Blaine took a deep breath and in one swift movement he pushed Kurt's pants and boxers down so his crotch was completely bare to Blaine for the second time, only this time Blaine really understood what he saw.

At first he noticed the size. Kurt wasn't lying, he was about 10 inches, and now that he was all hard and flesh...Blaine didn't knew where it came from but he actually got wet. In the back of his mind he couldn't stop thinking how it would feel to have Kurt in him, not his finger but his big think long wide 10 inches **cock**. Without even thinking Blaine low his head down and kissed the tip of it. It was leaking with pre-come while only made Blaine hungrier for it, his licked the head and Kurt moaned and moved his head. Blaine just loved this exploring, the taste was a little bitter but not unbearable, and he knew he would learn to like it. The way it was heavy in his mouth even thought it was just the head. Blaine sucked gently and Kurt's hips bucked an inch forward, entering deeper. Blaine coughed but didn't pull away, it only made him want to swallow more so he did. he knew there was no way he could fit all of Kurt into his mouth and just followed his instincts, testing and twirling his tongue and sucking , hollowing his cheeks and licking, moaning against Kurt's dick. Kurt seemed to enjoy it even if he didn't know he did and Blaine was smiling. He didn't know why but he did. Kurt's face was scrambled and he gasped his eyes opening as Blaine twirled his tongue and Kurt came all into his mouth.

"God Kurt!" Blaine coughed and pulled away, still coughing and wiping his mouth from Kurt's come that went into his mouth." couldn't you warn me first?!" Blaine coughed and breathed. But Kurt just looked at him wide eyed." what...?" he asked but Kurt kept on staring, zooming back to the real world.

"What...? What happened?" Kurt wondered aloud, not realizing what happened. The first moment he and Blaine are in a steamy shower, the skin is so slick and everything is dripping wet and hot, his tongue researching Blaine's skin and his head is pressed against the shower wall, his hand jerking Kurt's cock. And the next moment he is in their bed, his pants pushed down to his knees and there is come over his chest and Blaine is staring at him with come over the corner of his mouth.

"you...you moaned and you touched yourself and you were saying my name and I-I-" Blaine tailed off and looked at Kurt again, leaning over him to reach to the bedside table and grab some tissues to wipe away the come from Kurt's abs." and I couldn't help but look,"

"So you...helped...?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"I didn't meant to but I looked and I...you-you are just really hot okay?!" Blaine said." but instead of going with it you try to choke me to death!"

"I was asleep, I didn't even noticed you were actually there!" Kurt explained, defending himself." it will never happen again, I promise." Kurt said.

"No, I'll get used to it, we'll have to practice." Blaine said and lay down, Kurt turned over, his hand resting over Blaine's neck.

"I think I would like that..." Kurt said and leaned forward kissing Blaine softly.

"What did you dream about...?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled.

"I need to wake up early tomorrow," Kurt said and pulled Blaine closer." and by the way Blaine, you are really good."

Blaine really thought this sex thing was going good. If Kurt had admitted on several occasions in the past week how good Blaine was and how much he loved him, both of them were eagerly waiting for the next step to happen. That was the nature of their relationship; they didn't plan things they happened spontaneously in the heat of the moment, full of passion and love. They never held back because what they did now was enough, they wanted more but they could handle it. Today was just a regular day. Well maybe not so much.

It was the hottest day of the year, literally. Kurt and all the other people were surrounding the van and refused to move away from it and instead of drinking coffee everybody went for an ice latte. All Kurt did was thinking of that blessed moment when he come home and strips off his cloths, entering a cold bath.

Blaine on the other hand was having a blast. He woke up in around 1pm and even though the throbbing heat he was in the mood for doing something. So he got up, turned on some music and started cleaning the house. He started by going over the book shelf in the living room then moved on to sweeping around, doing the laundry and the dishes all while swaying his hips to the music. He was rocking with himself to the sound of kasha's 'die young' when the door opened.

''We'll keep dancing till we die! Oh what a shame that you came here with someone and now your here in my arms let's spend the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" Blaine sang cheerfully with the music, he was on the couch and didn't even noticed the door opening and was with his own world. Kurt just stared at him with a smile on his face, staring at the way Blaine was singing with his adorable fedora hat, he also noticed that that hat was the only thing Blaine was wearing. He wasn't bothered; actually it only caused to enjoy the view more. As the song drew to a close Blaine collapsed on the couch and breathed, looking around only to face Kurt. His eyes went wide.

"Hi honey," Kurt cooed and Blaine got up the couch.

"Don't you knock?!" Blaine said and walked pass him, into the room pulling the first thing he found to wear, a tank top and briefs.

"That's my house too and you are absolutely adorable," Kurt said as he followed him into the room. "you know that I never heard you sing before, you are talented," Kurt said and Blaine nodded, moving to the kitchen and pulled out a glass. Kurt smiled and how nervous his boyfriend got and took off his first layer, only now remembering how hot it really was in their apartment. He walked behind his boyfriend and rested his hand over his hips, twisting him around and hoping him on the counter, making Blaine giggle. "And the view was absolutely amazing," Kurt said and leaned forward kissing Blaine tenderly; Blaine rested his hands over Kurt's shoulder.

"How was work?"

"Hot. We didn't even do anything, we just gossiped while we were trying to cool off, that didn't work and Isabelle understood it was pointless and we got to go home early. So now you stuck with me." Kurt said and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"If only I would have known you were gonna barge in on me..." Blaine wondered.

"Relax, everybody can let go once in a little while." Kurt assures him." and I told you, it was cute."

"but I could at least wore something," Blaine said and looked away from Kurt." you know I'm still not 100% comfortable with showing off my body, it's okay when you touch me with your fingers and all but we do it in the dark or to the light of a reading lamp..." Blaine said and Kurt frowned, he had no idea Blaine was insecure.

"You never told me," Kurt said." even after everything we did,"

"It's just because it's never going to stop, it's the way it is." Blaine said."It doesn't change anything, it's just that I have a weird body and I'm dealing with it." Blaine said.

"but Blaine, your body is not weird at all," Kurt almost laughed on how absurd it was, Blaine was the most beautiful thing he ever seen, the most amazing creature he's ever known, he was perfect, he could sing and dance, he was funny supportive and smart, he was great in bed which was a great benefit and they were in love, who could ever ask for more?"it's hot," Kurt said and kissed Blaine again, this time more forceful and Blaine kissed back, his immediately opened up to Kurt's tongue, whimpering.

"Liar," Blaine gasped and Kurt chuckled.

"Are you drunk Blaine?"

"No, just high from all the dancing." Blaine said and kissed him again."I also want you very badly right now so I need some help with that." Kurt smiled against his lips, wanting to try something new he waited to do for a while. Kurt pulls away completely and takes off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt and pants until he was dressed practically as Blaine was, in a tank top and boxers. Then he returned to kiss Blaine, it was really hot that day. He found the waistband of Blaine's panties and practically tare then away making Blaine gasp into his mouth.

"Kurt!" Blaine scolds.

"Sorry, can't hold back," Kurt say, his hand cupping Blaine's pubic amount. "You're too sexy for your own good," Kurt moved down to Blaine's neck but didn't linger there for long which was against his nature. He lowered himself on his knees in front of Blaine's pussy. He smile and looked up at Blaine who looked at him with shining eyes. Kurt petted his thigh and spread his legs wide. Everything was new from this level; he could actually smell Blaine now, the fluids that were slowly filing his hole and his swollen clit that was always begging for attention. Kurt didn't waste any time at all and dived right in his lips settling over Blaine's clit and sucking hard.

"Oh!" Blaine gasped; his hands are flat on the kitchen counter, balancing him. Kurt took that as a good sign and moved on licking flat over Blaine's labia, from his throbbing slit all the way up, memories him, the way the soft skin felt under his tongue, the taste and the smell of Blaine, Blaine was everywhere." god Kurt ,baby you are so good!" Blaine moaned and threw his head back, his mouth open and his breathing fast as Kurt licked faster, messing with his clit and securing his slit. As his tongue moved around his rim Blaine bucked up a little and that was the sign Kurt needed to push only the tip of his tongue inside. Blaine gasped, his legs spreading farther apart, one of his hands moved to tangle in Kurt's hair. And Kurt pushed deeper into him, licking his inside, trapped in the heat. Suddenly, earlier then Kurt had expected, Blaine's muscles clutched around his tongue and his cunt filled with juices and he was coming hard. Kurt pulled away only so his lips will be captured in Blaine's. "Take off your boxers," Blaine pant against Kurt's lips, his breath was fast and a light coat of sweat covered his body but he didn't care. But Blaine couldn't wait for Kurt to do it himself so he just took action, both his hands tugging at Kurt's boxers until they were past his butt, his dick and balls exposed.

"Blaine what are you-" Kurt tried to ask but Blaine rested his finger over his lips and looked him deep in the eye. Blaine's hand moved over Kurt's cheek as they just stared into each other's eyes, like having a quit conversation with them. Blaine rests his hands over Kurt's broad shoulders and pulls him closer in between his still spread legs, kissing him softly and lovingly. Kurt was overwhelmed because his dick was never that close to its 'goal' before and just the feeling or heat radiating from Blaine's body (along with the heat of the world) drove him insane. Suddenly, Blaine's legs hooked up around his hips so Kurt was basically holding Blaine up and their crotches were fully pressed together, all hot, bare and ready. Kurt moaned and dropped his head to Blaine's neck as Blaine slowly started moving a little, rubbing their crotches slowly together, already wet from his latest orgasm and the impending coming one, and he was wetting Kurt's cock now too because it was trapped in between Blaine's pussy lips, rubbing against his clit and entrance. "Oh this feels so much better without clothing..." Kurt sighed into Blaine's neck and Blaine moaned in respond and rocked a little faster, already ignoring the sweat and hit because all he cared about is how good he made Kurt feel and how much he loved it. But then Kurt started walking.

"What?" Blaine asked still rubbing against Kurt as he walked (or at least tried to) and Kurt dropped then on the living room couch.

"So you get more comfortable," Kurt said simple and petted Blaine's ass, signing him to move faster and he did, it was a lot easier that way and now he was basically rutting himself against Kurt's huge length with so much ease and force it made both of then throw their head back and whimper from overwhelmeth . "I'm close-" Kurt said brokenly.

"Already...? I must be doing something right," Blaine muttered and Kurt chuckled.

"yeah, but it also has to do with the fact I've been hard ever since I walked in on you," Kurt said and attached Blaine's soft full lips to his own again and pushed up against him." you kind of have that affect on me,"

"Kurt...I need you...like now..." Blaine said and he contained rubbing and Kurt raised an eyebrow."fingers," Blaine explain and Kurt nods, pushing Blaine off him and onto the couch before settle on top on him, sticking two fingers down his tight hole."Oh god!" Blaine flinch at the sudden change but embrace it, rolling down against Kurt's fingers as he mange to bring one of his hands up to fist Kurt's cock, causing him to moan deeply.

"yeah baby just like that-" Kurt moaned in his ear and Blaine smiled and stroked faster, letting himself get completely lost in the moment, Kurt's fingers in him and Kurt trusting into his hand then he felt Kurt's cock twisting and a hot liquid leaving both of their bodies at only a few seconds' gap. They rode each other through their orgasms, trying to catch their breaths.

"I'm going to feel the tub okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, getting up from him and letting him limp his way to the bathroom for a cold bath. A few minutes later Blaine came back and dragged him there, both sinking into the tub, Blaine against Kurt's chest, allowing the cold water cools their overheated bodies. They sat there in a blissful silence until Blaine decided to speak. "Kurt...?" he asked and Kurt hummed, listening."I was thinking about it and...The next time we get hot and heavy and all that..."

"What about it?" Kurt asked.

"I want us to go all the way next time, like with you in me, not your fingers or tongue, you know_, you_," Blaine said and leaned back a little more into Kurt's chest.

"But Blaine, the next time can happen tomorrow or in a few hours, it just happens..."

"I know, and I don't care when it would happen, I just know that I am ready and I want it too," Blaine said and turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"I trust you and I love you, there is no other person in this world I want to do it with." Blaine said and Kurt smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Okay. We can do that," Kurt says and Blaine smiled widely and closed their lips together again.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine was absolutely thrilled and almost didn't sleep the night because of his uncontrolled excitement. while Kurt was at work the next day, he did almost anything to be perfect, he showered like 3 or 4 times, wore a little cologne so it wouldn't seem like he was trying too hard and picked out his best outfit(which was also very easily removed) and gave himself a pep talk in front of the mirror.

_**I can do this. it not like I never seen Kurt before or like he never seen me, we love each other and Kurt always says how sexy he thinks I am and that there was no way I'm gonna screw this up for us. Because we are perfect for each other.**_

Blaine remembered their first few nights with him as a human, how they used to get hold hands and kiss softly, Blaine's head over Kurt's chest, soaking up the way it was just like they were meant to be. The way their hand just fitted and their lips were practically meant for each other, along with their souls.

_**So all you need to now is man up, Anderson. you've got this, just moan prettily and make Kurt make you feel good like both of you know he will, then, when you get over the initial shock of having a pringles cane stuck up your key hole, you can make him enjoy himself all he wants.**_

When he is finally at peace he looked over at the clock and sees that Kurt will be at home any minute now and so they can go to a romantic dinner and maybe a movie, walks around central park...and then it can finally happen.

Blaine felt amazing. But then it was 8. Then 9. Then 9 thirty. And Kurt wasn't coming home for him. So he decided to call. But no one answered. Then it was already 11 and Blaine gave up. He walked into their empty bedroom and stripped off his cloths until he left only in his briefs and crawled underneath the covers sighing to himself. There is always tomorrow.

But when he woke up the next day, the bed was still empty on Kurt's side. He sighed to himself and ran his hand over the empty space, he knew Kurt had slept there, just sucks that he didn't even say hello or goodbye. He got up and brushed his teeth, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast and found a note from Kurt.

_"Sorry for yesterday, there is this big fashion show we are having by the end of the month and I have to be around helping 24\7. Call me when you get the chance, I promise I'll pick up! I love you 3"_

Blaine smiled and took his phone from the living room where he left it the night before and dialed the familiar number.

"Finally! Somebody slept up late," he heard a sarcastic voice coming from the other end and rolled his eyes.

"well hello to you too," he said." and it's not my fault, I stayed up really late tossing and turning around in bed waiting for someone," Blaine said before adding."You could have woke me up,"

"I couldn't, you were sleeping so peacefully...but for what's it's worth, I did kiss you good night and goodbye that morning," Kurt said, trying to justify himself.

"That worth's everything," Blaine said. "So are we in a long distance relationship right now? Until this thing you're doing ends?" Blaine wondered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I know this is annoying, but you have no idea how much this means, I'm gonna hang out with all of the designers and models and make some connections, and then when I launch my own stuff I will be able to pull some strings around!" Kurt said excitedly and Blaine laughed.

"I'm so happy for you honey!" Blaine said excitedly. "So I'll forgive you for hanging me alone for the month but as soon as this thing is over-"

"We are fucking." Kurt finishes his sentences, only then noticing he was in a crowd of people. "I mean-"

"That we are fucking." Blaine said and they both laughed. "you know, I was kind of planning it to happen yesterday...I even had a reservation at a really good Italian place down the road but things changed so..."Blaine said and bit his lower lip and Kurt wanted to die.

"Crap, baby I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise!" Kurt hurry to say and Blaine nods even though he know Kurt can't see it. "Speaking of- I really have to go now," Kurt said.

"I understand, when are you going to be home?" Blaine asked not sure if Kurt is even there to hear anymore.

"I don't know," Kurt answered quickly. "Okay bye! I love you so much,"

"Love you too." Blaine says and the phone call is hung up. Even though Blaine knows he is not going to see his boyfriend for while, there was a smile on his face, Kurt had promised him, as soon as all of it is over.

Kurt was torn. on the first hand, he was having the time of his life at work, working around famous designers, learning from them and gossiping with supermodels in breaks, it was heaven for him with all those scarves and Italian shoes around. On the other hand, he missed his Blaine like crazy. He never even seen him lately, only when he was asleep when Kurt got up and came back every day, they only talked on the phone and texted but it wasn't the same. Sometimes Blaine came surprisingly visit him in work and then everything was perfect. Up until the day before the fashion show. Kurt was debating with Isabel and Daphne rather add the yellow scarf on model number 6 or not when his phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket and saw who was calling him.

"Come on, Kurt pick up _please_..."

It was almost the middle of the night and Blaine is supposed to be asleep by now, why would he call him now? Well maybe he just wanted to see how he was dealing with his nerves...?

"Kurt please, _pick up_..."

"I'm sorry I need to take this," he said after a moment and Isabelle nodded while Daphne just rolled her eyes. He walked away and reached somewhere quite. "Hey," he says but all he can hear from the other side of the phone is shaking sobs. "Blaine can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can," Blaine says in a whisper. "Kurt I need you to come home for me, like right now," Blaine whisper in a broken voice Kurt can tell that he cried, or still is crying very hard.

"Baby what happened?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I need you!" Blaine sobbed. "Please Kurt I can't say it over the phone!"

"Blaine I can't," Kurt said, looking around at the working people, pushing around the cloths stands and models fitting shoes. "We will talk about it tomorrow after the show,"

"We might not even have a tomorrow Kurt! Please," Blaine pleaded over the phone and Kurt bit his lower lip and sighed deeply.

"I'm on my way." he says and quickly hangs up. He knows this might because he fired but he push it aside, Blaine sounded awful and it might be serious, and Blaine comes first. His Blaine always comes first.

When he enters the apartment, everything is quite, like there was no living soul there, but he knew there has to be. Suddenly he hears a running sound and warm body is pushed against his, linking its legs around Kurt's hips and hugging him close.

"Kurt we are finish! They are gonna change me back! It's all going to end! They are breaking us apart!" Blaine mumbled in his ear and Kurt already felt wet warm tears soaked up his shirt and neck.

"Wow baby, calm down. Who are they? what are they gonna do?" Kurt asks and Blaine just pulls him tighter.

"Tomorrow it's the 100th day since I got turned into a human and tomorrow the spell becomes permanent,"

"That's great doesn't it?" Kurt wonders but Blaine shakes his head so hard it makes him see stars.

"I think it was my parents but somebody had complained that the wish I made turned out to be something I didn't want and now they are going to turn me back into a fairy and take me back to the colony and away from you!" Blaine cried and tears started to form in Kurt's eyes.

"This can't be true; they can't do that to you, to us." Kurt says and pulls away from their embrace. "Can't you just say that you are happy like that? That this is what you wished for?" Kurt asked with a hoping tone but Blaine just shakes his head.

"Usually when wishes don't go as you plan you don't admit it, they will think I'm lying or that you force me to lie...Kurt I don't want to go away!"

Blaine whimper and Kurt cover his mouth in his hand to hold back a whimper of his own.

So that was it that was the whole fucking it?! his life sucked so badly up until he met Blaine, he found one little tiny thing that brings joy to his life and get a smile on his face and the world finds a way to take him too?!

"They can't force you to come back and what if they can't find you? We can leave New York and run away together, I won't let anyone take you away from me." Kurt said and a small very sad smile spread on Blaine's face.

"There is nothing we can do, I already thought about everything and there's nothing we can do to change it..." another tear escaped from his eye." no matter what happen, a few hours from now, exactly at sunrise..."

"You are going to be a fairy again." Kurt finished with a sigh. They stayed quiet for a few moments, not looking at each other. But they had a few hours, and they couldn't spent them moping over their bad luck. "What are we doing now?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up at him with shining teary eyes that matched Kurt's. He walked closer to Kurt and took both of his hands in his own.

"We make it count." he whispered and kissed Kurt's lips softly." there is one more human experience I want to do before I come back to..."he attached their lips again, burst of passion and love, it was their last chance.

"Are you sure?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, lifting him up and already carrying him towards their bedroom as Blaine continued kissing him.

"We don't have time for that right now," Blaine said, opening the buttons of Kurt's shirt as they walked, kissing the soft skin of his neck as Kurt slowly lowered him on the bed, crawling on top of him. Kurt's lips met his again and they kissed again, tongues tingling together in a familiar way but his time it had nothing to do with urges or lush or them just being Horney, it was pure love and longing. Soon enough Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt over his shoulder, running his hands down hi s smooth chest and arms, memorizing everything like it was the last time, and it was. Kurt pulled away from the kiss for just a moment to pull Blaine's shirt off, their eyes meeting again but they don't talk they don't need to.

But Kurt can't. He can taste Blaine's tears in his mouth and he is almost sure he tastes some of his own tears too. He would never get the chance to kiss Blaine like that again, he is never going to be able to whisper how much he loves him in his ear, he could never take him out, he could never brag about how perfect his boyfriend is because he wouldn't have a boyfriend. He pulls away and looks up, not even looking at Blaine but knowing he is wearing his confused look.

"What is it?" Blaine whispered, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"I just can't believe this is our last first time that I'm never going to see you again..." Kurt said and squeezes Blaine's hand. "I can't do it right now Blaine. _I can't_." Kurt whispered and Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt saw this reaction coming.

"But- we were planning to do it anyway, as soon as the fashion show ends...we build to it for as long as I am a human..." Blaine said, his hand resting softly on Kurt's cheek, making sure to capture his gaze."This is our last chance."

"I know. And I don't know how to explain it." Kurt said and pulled away completely, sitting with his legs touching the floor as he buttoned his shirt back.

"Try." Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind so he couldn't move.

"I just- I wanted our first time to be perfect and now it won't. Also...if we do it, it will just give me another thing to miss about you..." Kurt said and Blaine nodded against his shoulder. Knowing now exactly what Kurt meant.

"Okay." Blaine says and let go of Kurt, lying down on the bed." just lay with me would you?" Blaine says in a small voice and Kurt obeys, lying on his side next to Blaine who looked into his eyes, scooted closer. They just stare at each other for a moment before Kurt felt a hand taking his own, bringing it up to be between their bodies, over their beating hearts. Their finger tangled together and Blaine chuckled and closes his eyes with a smile.

"What is it?"

"You were right," Blaine said. "A touch on the finger tips is as sexy as it gets," Blaine said and leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips. it is just a lip lock but it lasts longer and longer until they pulled apart together, eyes still closed as Blaine took a deep breath, his head buried in Kurt's neck, their arms lock around each other as they pressed together, none of them could fall asleep so they just laid there.

"How is it going to happen?" Kurt asks out of the blue, not looking at the clock but knowing the time is almost here.

"I guess I'm going to get my wings back and go smaller and smaller..."Blaine whispered into the darkness of their room.

"Just like that?"

"I don't know, no fairy had ever wished to be a human..."Blaine mumbled. They are quiet for a little bit more before Blaine speaks again."Kurt...when I'm small again...I'm coming back to my colony." that makes Kurt open his eyes and look down at Blaine who refuses to look back at him.

"We can't go back to Ohio, New York is where our life is," Kurt said, not understanding Blaine's point.

"I know, I meant **I'm**going back." Blaine whispered, still not changing. "I know what you're going to say. But we can't be together anymore, you need to find someone else, normal, human and I'm not sticking around to watch you do It." all that Kurt can do is chuckle.

"Yeah, that was a good one honey," Kurt say and he can feel Blaine sadly smile against his skin.

"You know I'm not kidding." Blaine said.

"And you know neither am I." Kurt said.

"I don't want to fight; I just wanted to let you know." Blaine said." I want the perfect life for you, for the past 99 days I thought that we can have them together but now that we can't, I want you to find someone who makes you happy." Blaine said and Kurt pulled his closer.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you." Kurt said with so much meaning, Blaine' eyes began to water again." we are perfect for one another, the way our lips fit and our hands seems like they were made for each other, our feet meant to tangle together and I'm sure that I would have perfectly fit into you if...you know..." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"I love you," Blaine whispered and pull back to kiss Kurt one last time, he knows it's the last because he can see the first streak of sun burn trough the still dark New York City sky. He sobs into the kiss."I don't want to lose you," he cries but no one is answering. Then the kiss stop and Kurt is lying on his back, his eyes close. "Kurt?" he asks in a small voice but Kurt is still what seemed to be asleep." Kurt, are you okay?" he asks again, a little worried this time.

"Don't worry, he is just asleep, he'll wake up when we leave." he hears a new voice and turn around to watch the source, seeing a small figure, standing on their window.

"Fairy god mother?" he asks, that was nothing he expected.

"Hello, Blaine. I was hoping we can have a little chat," she said and he nodded, stepping out of bed and walking to the window. He listened carefully." you know why I'm here don't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"I guess I wasn't expecting you," he said.

"Well, I always liked you Blaine, and when I heard you weren't happy with the wish I gave you, I had to check it myself." she said, she said picking her small wand up at him.

"Those are lies, fairy god mother," he had to say.

"Elaborate."She asked.

"Someone told you that I wasn't happy with my life as a human and they lied. My life as a human are great, much better than my life as a fairy, with all due respect of course," he said and she nodded.

"I'm more concerned that _you_ are lying, if those are your words or someone told you to say them," she said, pointing her wand on the sleeping man on the bed.

"Oh of course not! Kurt will never force me to do or say anything," he hurries to say.

"he is the guy right?" she asks just to be sure and he nods." cute." she says and he smile with a nod and bit his lips.

"He is perfect." he agrees.

"Too bad it will end," she says.

"it doesn't have to," he said." you can believe me like you should." he said and she raised an eyebrow, he was out of line. "I'm sorry fairy god mother, but if you change me, you are going to kill me."

"I do believe our colony isn't _so_ bad,"

" you'll take me away from the one person I love more them anything in this world, he is my soul mate, you can't keep me away from my true love, that's law." he said and she nods.

"True. But you have to prove he is your true love,"

"I'll do anything."He said immediately, the wheels in his head already start spinning, thinking how he can prove It." you can check my heart," he said and she nodded.

"Very well," she said and he closes his eyes, picturing his last few months.

First he sees the first time he saw Kurt, almost 6 months ago, the way he smiled at him and picked him up away from the cold and rain and warm him up.

Second he sees their talks, their privet jokes, their movie marathons...

he sees the first time Kurt told him he have feelings for him, the way he flew up and hugged Kurt as hard as he could with his tiny arms...

all they nights they fell asleep in each other's arm and how sad Blaine was when he needed to move so Kurt wouldn't crush him without noticing.

How happy he felt when he ran home the day he changed, how the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop because he and Kurt could finally be together for real now.

Their first kiss, how they fell asleep truly in each other's arms, finally could be together forever.

He skips all the graphic details of their sexual relationship and focuses on the way he felt after, his heart swell and full of love. He was smiling , sharing all of his memories, butterflies still in his stomach like every time he was, thought or heard anything to do with Kurt.

But then he thought about how he felt when he heard the news, he was to be taken away from Kurt. A single tear went down his face.

_'We are perfect for each other'_

_'I love you'_

_'I don't want to lose you'_

"That's enough," his fairy god mother's voice wakes him up from his day dream. He looked around and saw where he was, wiping away his tear and looking at her.

"So, what's your decision ?" he asked and she looked around with pressed lips who soon turned out to be a smile.

"You are happy." she said as if she didn't realize it until now. "You can stay with your love, human." she said and he smiled happily.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" he picks her up and she squeals but smile as he hugs her. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"That's enough my dear Blaine, it's a long way back home and I'm in a hurry," she said and flew apart from him. She was out of the window but then he remembered to ask her.

"How do I wake him up?" he asked and she smiled.

"The way you wake your true love," she said and flew away. He smiled to himself, dreamily walking toward the bed, dancing around in circles and squeaking to himself at how happy he was.

That was it, only forever was now in front of them.

He unbuttons his shirt on the way; let it slip off his shoulders, knowing what he wanted to do to 'celebrate'. He lowers his pants and underwear, kicking them off when he claimed on the bed. He settled in Kurt's lap and smiled down at him, his hand caressing his soft cheek. So beautiful. He unbuttoned his shirt and pants, not wasting time, before leaning down with a smile to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back he sees Kurt blink his eyes open, his smile growing bigger.

"What the hell did just happen?" Kurt wonder and Blaine chuckled.

"To make it short, you are stuck with me." Blaine said.

"How are you...?" he asked.

"The fairy god mother came and I showed her that she was wrong. I get to stay human!" he squeezed and Kurt formed his own smile, sitting up quickly and wrapping his arms around Blaine in a loving hug, the same time Blaine did.

"Oh my god! I love you! I get to keep you with me! I-" Kurt said in between kisses. "Why are you naked?" he suddenly asked, feeling Blaine's warm, bare skin underneath his fingertips. "And why am I-" then he noticed all of bottoms he was wearing were wide open. "Did you assault me?" Kurt doesn't sound disappointed at all when he say so with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, can you blame me if I did?" Blaine said, pushing Kurt's shirt off, his hand running down the smooth familiar skin of Kurt's chest.

"Hmm...Yes...?" Kurt said only to be shushed by a kiss on the lips. They are both smiling and laughing as they wriggled Kurt out of his pants, sharing small chaste kisses in between, both happy-drunk. They were both naked the next, Kurt still pillowed to the bed as Blaine kissed him with so much passion, his hands on either side of Kurt's head, Kurt's hand squeezing his ass. They were both already hard\wet and ready, intercepting. Blaine was rubbing on Kurt's cock and everything was going too fast." baby wait, I need to open you up first," Kurt pant in between kisses, his hand come up to Blaine's chest, pushing him away as he whined."Shh..." Kurt said and rubs their noses together with a smile before holding onto Blaine's hips and flipping them over so that he is on top, making Blaine laugh as he did so. Kurt kissed him one more time before slipping his middle finger into his lover's clutching hit, feeling him loosen quickly and added another. Blaine was already used to it, that slight stretching; they had a lot of practice.

"Kurt, hurry up," Blaine gasped and Kurt chuckled. Kurt just smiles and lean down to kiss Blaine quiet as he twist his fingers, succoring them and adding another one. He moved to kiss down Blaine's neck, sucking on the dump skin making Blaine moan even louder. "Another one," Blaine gasped.

"Baby, slow down, it will hurt, "Kurt warns and Blaine nods.

"I'm sorry; we've waited so long..." Blaine gasped when Kurt added another finger, pumping in and out of Blaine's hole. He does so a couple more times until he feels Blaine's muscle tense and bend, his hands fisting the sheets, moaning Kurt's name.

"Don't come yet, we haven't even started," Kurt hurries to say when he sees the look on Blaine's face, knowing he was very close.

"But I'm-" Blaine whimpered but knowing Kurt was right, he took a deep breath, stopped rolling down Kurt's fingers slowly. "O-okay. I'm ready, I'm good." he said and Kurt nodded, pulling his fingers out of Blaine who flinch from the sudden emptiness, and leaned to grab the condom form the night stand but Blaine caught his hand.

"Baby, we need the-"

"I know. But I thought maybe we could do it without a condom..?" Blaine asked hostility, looking away from Kurt. "I mean, I can't get pregnant or anything and we both never slept with anyone else so..." Blaine mumbled and Kurt looked at him for a moment before nodding and closing the drawer without pulling anything out. Kurt plant a kiss on Blaine's trout before resting his hands on each of Blaine's thigh, pulling them farther apart, revealing his entrance, open, dripping and inviting, Kurt licks his lips. He lines himself and looked at Blaine one last time.

"This isn't going to be easy," Kurt warned but Blaine nodded anyway.

"I know, but I trust you. You'll make me feel amazing." Blaine said and Kurt nodded, leaning down to capture Blaine's lips in his own, not meaning to let go when he push the tip of his cock inside. He moans at the pleasure that hits him, the heat so hot and everything tight, he push a little more, just wanting to feel more of it, but then he remembered Blaine. He immediately looks to watch his lover's face, he seems fine, just a bit over stretched and he hasn't said anything yet.

"You okay?" he asks, his hand brought up to touch Blaine's face with concern. Blaine nods.

"Keep going..." he whisper and Kurt does, as slow as possible, and it's hard because Blaine feels so good around him. He is almost 1\3 inside when he starts to see the slightest discomfort on Blaine. The stretch is nothing like fingers. that the first thing that hit Blaine, but he is fine, he takes deep breaths and relax his muscles, then it burns and he gets really uncomfortable. But he has to take it because he will feel so good in the end. Kurt stops and Blaine smile when he realizes Kurt just knows what he feels, he doesn't have to say anything to him. It takes time but he adjusts in the end, nodding for Kurt to keep going Kurt was huge. he is about to tell Kurt to wait but then Kurt lower his hand between them both and start rubbing on Blaine's clit, small waves of pleasure hits him and it gets stronger, he manes and gasp when Kurt make a firm push forward. "Kurt!" he scolds.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt hurried to apologize and kiss his neck bone."You just feel really good, so tight and hot... I can't help myself..." he whispers into Blaine's ear, making him shiver as he felt the tight heat in his stomach appear again.

"Kurt I-" he gasped.

"I know baby, come if you need to, but I have to pull out," Kurt said and Blaine shook his head. They've gotten this far, he wasn't going back just to have a stupid orgasm.

"No, I'm good. Just stop rubbing me," he said and scolds himself when he feels Kurt's hand leave his clit.

_Think of none sexy stuff think_ _of none sexy stuff think of none sexy stuff._ He repeated in his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna sink down now," Kurt warns him and grab his hand before going all the way down into Blaine's body. Blaine whimpers in pain and then realizes why Kurt took his hand because he is now squeezing it to death. Kurt's heart broke when he saw tears slipping from Blaine's eyes. He was hurting him, after all the times he promised his scared little fairy he wouldn't. He kisses Blaine's lips and trailed kisses on his neck and jaw. "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm so sorry, you are doing great baby it will feel good right away I promise," he whispers encouraging words and Blaine nods. They just lay there for a few minutes, letting Blaine adjust. Then Blaine moves a little and squeezes Kurt's hands." you're good?"Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, his arms coming to rest behind Kurt's head as he looks into his eyes.

"Fuck me." he whispered and small smile spread across both their faces. They kiss as Kurt pull out slightly then pushes back in with a little force, seeing Blaine he is fine he pulled a little longer and sink back in, he does so until he picks rhythm. And then he hits. "Oh!" Blaine gasped as a wave of pleasure come thought his body he smiles and kisses Kurt more passionately.

"Yeah, feels good ha baby?"Kurt teases but Blaine's smile never disappears.

"So so good!" he moans and throws his head back. Kurt's trusts become quicker and stronger and Blaine become needier with each one but he is holding back, he doesn't wanna come yet. "Oh yeah," he moan as Kurt suck on his neck, feeling his own orgasm coming close.

"Baby, I'm gonna-" he gasped, feeling his cock twitching inside of Blaine.

"Just let go," Blaine gasp, Kurt pushed one last time, Blaine's muscles clenching against him as he comes inside of him and Blaine comes the hardest he ever came...maybe he even squirts. They are both panting heavily after coming off their orgasms, Kurt collapsed on Blaine who is shaking. he doesn't know how much time pass as they lay like this." wow," is all that Blaine said, chuckling.

"Wow indeed." Kurt agreed and rolled to lay on Blaine's side. The other boy rolling to press himself against Kurt's chest, tangling their feet. "I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispered and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Me too, Kurt." he answered.

Looking a back, becoming human wasn't a bad idea at all.

_-The end-_


End file.
